Jack Joyce
|hobby = Going around the globe |family = Anthony Joyce (father; deceased) Kathryn Joyce (mother; deceased) William Joyce (older brother) |friends = Beth Wilder Nick Masters Amy Ferrero Fiona Miller Charlie Wincott Paul Serene (formerly) |enemies = Paul Serene Martin Hatch Liam Burke Sofia Amaral Clarice Ogawa |goals = Defeat Paul Serene (succeeded) |type of hero =Superheroes, Big Good}} Jack Joyce is the main protagonist of 2016 video game, Quantum Break. He was voiced and portrayed by Shawn Ashmore, who also portrayed Bobby Drake/Iceman in the X-Men series. History In October 9, 2016, Jack Joyce arrives at Riverport University where he is reunited with his best friend, Paul Serene, and being introduced to the time machine. Just as they are about to begin testing, it malfunctions and exposing them to chronons, giving them time manipulation powers. As Jack and his younger brother, William Joyce, escape Monarch Solutions' soldiers, they ended up being confronted by its leader: an aged Paul Serene, having used the time machine to escape the chaos only to fall to the End of Time. Serene then founded Monarch at 1999 to prepare for this event. Jack opposes his former friend to prove him wrong that time can be changed to stop the End of Time. After stopping the end of time, he begins to suffer from Chronon syndrome and gains precognition like Serene. Biography Early Life Jack Joyce is the son of Anthony and Kathryn Joyce, and is the younger brother of William Joyce. In December of 1999, their parents were killed in a car accident, leaving William to raise Jack on his home (something he states was "ill" for). The brothers' relationship became strained afterward, with William once blaming Jack for their deaths, but the latter would become more and more independent from William. Jack would meet and befriend Paul Serene, who would have a close bond with as they got older, being the proactive troublemaker of the two. When they were in their early teens, the two run upon a suicide, but decided to keep the incident a secret. Jack and Paul had a lengthy record of causing trouble, with Jack having been arrested numerous times for grand theft auto, assault, and theft attempts. Becoming a Drifter In 2010, Jack decided to leave Riverport, and started a nomadic life-style across the globe. Jack remained in contact with Paul via email, but loss touch with William, further straining their relationship. In Laos, Jack received weapons training, and presumably settled in Bangkok, Thailand for a couple of years. In 2015, he was arrested for weapon-related charges, but they were dropped for unknown reasons. In October of 2016, Paul called Jack for help on a project him and his brother, William, were working on. Concerned, Jack decided to return to Riverport, and would go to the university where they worked. Quantum Break Gallery Jack_Joyce.jpg Quantum_break_protagonist.jpg Quantum-break-2.jpg|Jack in the tv series of the game. Quantum-break-jack-joyce-2.jpg Quantum-break-act-1-part-2-1.jpg|Jack and Beth Wilder holding each other at gunpoint. Jack-Chronon-Powers.jpg|Jack using his Chronon powers. Jack-Time-in-Combat.jpg|Jack in combat. Jack-vs-Paul.png|Jack fighting Paul Serene. Trivia *He was originally portrayed by Sean Durrie, but was revealed to be stand in for Shawn Ashmore by Remedy Entertainment. **Durrie would go on to play Nick Masters in the game. *Jack's name continues' Remedy's use of a rhyming pattern in their video games. His surname, Joyce, rhymes with "choice", as the player's choices affect the live-action episodes. Remedy Entertainment previously did this with their main protagonist, Max Payne and Alan Wake. **Alan Wake is an easter egg in the video game, being in a trailer called "Return". Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Lethal Category:Brutes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Betrayed Category:The Chosen One Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Superheroes Category:Successful